


Lawlu week day 4

by Babak



Series: Lawlu week 2019 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 4 — Rivals
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762333
Kudos: 11





	Lawlu week day 4

Соломенной Шляпе было... сложно противостоять. Мягко говоря. Вопрос был даже не в силе, ловкости или интеллекте, просто Луффи был упёртым как стадо баранов, и самомнение у него тоже было размером если не с нескольких великанов, то с океан точно. Как раз под стать будущему Королю Пиратов.

Именно поэтому Монки чаще всего просто не признавал своего проигрыша — он не жульничал, в отличии от большинства своих оппонентов, и в случае поражения всегда мог сказать, что другой именно это и сделал. Или же объявлял, что это не конец, и возвращался спустя некоторое время, всё же рано или поздно беря верх над противником.

Ло тоже не обошла эта участь, пусть до откровенной драки у них так и не доходило. Не то чтобы Трафальгар на самом деле гнался за Ван Писом — он воспринимал его скорее как нечто скорее всего духовное, вроде конфеты в конце долгого путешествия. И поздравления, мол, ты молодчина, и ты обрёл нечто гораздо большее, чем деньги.

Деньги Трафальгара устраивали более чем, как и информация и другие полезные ресурсы. Это всё же не означало, что Рафтель его совсем не интересовал — сама концепция и те возможности, что приносил за собой титул Короля Пиратов, не могли не манить даже его.

И всё же он не был уверен, готов ли драться за это лично с Луффи. С Монки вообще не хотелось драться, его искренне и от всей прогнившей души хотелось прижать ближе. За редкими исключениями, когда его на самом деле хотелось ударить о ближайшую стену и получить хотя бы пять минут спокойствия.

Того, на самом деле, всё устраивало. Луффи любил конкуренцию, любил ветер в лицо и новые впечатления. Ему только дай что посоревноваться, он искренне радовался каждой встрече со Смокером, и Зоро даже рассказал хирургу, что однажды спас дозорного по приказу капитана. Ло тогда тихо рассмеялся — Луффи во всей красе, в его глупой и никому не понятной логике, когда достойный враг — всё равно что лучший друг.

Он не мог не заметить, что Смокер пусть и является рядом с Луффи обычным мрачным собой, Шляпу тот ловит без обычного энтузиазма. Будто скорее хочет просто с ним подраться и провести время, нежели на самом деле остановить.

Врагом быть с Луффи было сложно — либо тебя били и ты отправлялся в небытие, либо же рано или поздно, тем или иным способом, становился его другом. Соперником, максимум, но уж точно не врагом.

Трафальгар тоже попался на эту удочку. Он на самом деле, вначале, ещё думал, что после альянса они разберутся на разные части моря, но теперь уже уверен, что такого не произойдёт. Чувствует, как Луффи приваливается к нему боком, и сам тянется к чужому лицу, целует измазанную в мясе щеку. Тот смеется в ответ, обвивает руками, и Ло неожиданно находит, что не имеет ничего против.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
